Civil War
Civil War es una canción de la banda de hard rock Guns N' Roses. Es uno de sus singles más exitosos ya que se puede encontrar en el recopilatorio Greatest Hits del 2004. La canción fue lanzada en su exitoso álbum Use Your Illusion II y la letra habla de la guerra civil en el mundo no sólo en Estados Unidos. Es considerada una de sus obras maestras tanto musicalmente como en las líricas. El tema cuenta con 4 solos del guitarrista Slash siendo el 4to el que sobresale. La canción tiene un comienzo lento pero luego recupera el acelerado ritmo que caracteriza a la banda en su primer álbum Appetite for Destruction. Seria la ultima canción de todas en ser grabadas con todos los miembros originales, después Steven Adler sería expulsado de la banda. La Letra *What we've got here is failure to communicate. *Some men you just can't reach... *So, you get what we had here last week, which is the way he wants it! *Well, he gets it! *N' I don't like it any more than you men." * *Look at your young men fighting *Look at your women crying *Look at your young men dying *The way they've always done before *Look at the hate we're breeding *Look at the fear we're feeding *Look at the lives we're leading *The way we've always done before *My hands are tied *The billions shift from side to side *And the wars go on with brainwashed pride *For the love of God and our human rights *And all these things are swept aside *By bloody hands time can't deny *And are washed away by your genocide *And history hides the lies of our civil wars *D'you wear a black armband *When they shot the man *Who said "Peace could last forever" *And in my first memories *They shot Kennedy *I went numb when I learned to see *So I never fell for Vietnam *We got the wall of D.C. to remind us all *That you can't trust freedom *When it's not in your hands *When everybody's fightin' *For their promised land *And *I don't need your civil war *It feeds the rich while it buries the poor *Your power hungry sellin' soldiers *In a human grocery store *Ain't that fresh *I don't need your civil war *Look at the shoes your filling *Look at the blood we're spilling *Look at the world we're killing *The way we've always done before *Look in the doubt we've wallowed *Look at the leaders we've followed *Look at the lies we've swallowed *And I don't want to hear no more *My hands are tied *For all I've seen has changed my mind *But still the wars go on as the years go by *With no love of God or human rights *'Cause all these dreams are swept aside *By bloody hands of the hypnotized *Who carry the cross of homicide *And history bears the scars of our civil wars *"WE PRACTICE SELECTIVE ANNIHILATION OF MAYORS AND GOVERNMENT *OFFICIALS *FOR EXAMPLE TO CREATE A VACUUM *THEN WE FILL THAT VACUUM *AS POPULAR WAR ADVANCES *PEACE IS CLOSER" *I don't need your civil war *It feeds the rich while it buries the poor *Your power hungry sellin' soldiers *In a human grocery store *Ain't that fresh *And I don't need your civil war *I don't need your civil war *I don't need your civil war *Your power hungry sellin' soldiers *In a human grocery store *Ain't that fresh *I don't need your civil war *I don't need one more war *I don't need one more war *Whaz so civil 'bout war anyway *So who needs me? *I need me, the civil war is raging. *Peoples houses are blazing. *"And the pipline is still gushing!!" Miembros * Axl Rose: voz * Slash: guitarra solista * Izzy Stradlin: guitarra rítmica, segundas voces * Duff McKagan: bajo, segundas voces * Steven Adler: batería * Dizzy Reed: piano Categoría:Singles de Guns N' Roses Categoría:Canciones